The invention relates to a hand-guided power tool comprising a power tool housing in which an internal combustion engine for driving a tool member of the power tool is arranged. The power tool comprises a fuel tank and a control device for controlling at least one electric component of the power tool, wherein the control device is an electronic control unit and wherein the control device is connected with at least one electric component of the power tool. The power tool has a top face that is facing upwardly when the power tool is positioned in the usual parking position on a flat horizontal support surface.
US 2013/0340722 A1 discloses a hand-guided power tool in the form of a cut-off machine. The cut-off machine is driven by an internal combustion engine. For supplying the internal combustion engine with fuel, a tank housing of the cut-off machine is embodied with a fuel tank. The fuel is supplied to the internal combustion engine by a fuel valve that is controlled by a control device. The control device is arranged above the fuel tank and also above an intake passage of the internal combustion engine.
It is the object of the invention to provide a hand-guided power tool of the aforementioned kind that has an advantageous configuration.